Let Them Snuggle
by vainila
Summary: Las calles de Arandelle se encontraban congeladas, ¡en plena primavera! Y eso solo significaba una cosa; Elsa. Algo había salido mal y, para Jack, eso era suficiente como para tomar las llaves de su auto e ir en busca de ella. AU Época Moderna. This image doesn't belongs to me, belongs to shoujo-addict from tumblr.


_Let them Snuggle_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, Jack Frost le pertenece tanto a Dreamworks como a David Melling. Los personajes de "Frozen" le pertence a Disney. **

Las calles de Arandelle se encontraban congeladas, ¡en plena primavera! Y eso solo significaba una cosa; Elsa. Algo había salido mal y, para Jack, eso era suficiente como para tomar las llaves de su auto e ir en busca de ella. Una parte de él esperaba que nada grave hubiera sucedido, la otra, esperaba que fuera por culpa de Hans. Ese pequeño insecto ha estado sobre Elsa desde el inicio del año universitario; seduciéndola como una presa para que entre en su telaraña, cuando por fin había conseguido una cita, las esperanzas del chico Frost se congelaron. En la carretera no había ni un alma, ningún niño jugaba, quizá era porque es demasiado tarde a estas horas; llegó al pequeño cine que le describió Elsa mientras elegía la ropa. Una multitud de gente se reunía en el lugar, y no era precisamente para sacar el ticket de la nueva película de "Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno" que se estaba estrenando. Con apuro, pegando empujones también, la vio. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo con su llanto. -¡Elsa!- casi grito acercándose, estaba helada. La rodeo con su brazo. -¡¿Qué están viendo?!- rugió ante la audiencia que, por miedo, se disipo velozmente. La cargó en sus brazos al estilo novia, Elsa no podía más que llorar, ni siquiera podía ver claramente. Sin previo aviso sintió movimiento, aunque sus pies no se movían.

-Jack…- le era difícil respirar, trato de quitar las lágrimas respirando hondo varias veces.

-Tranquila…- su voz masculina era suave, calmante. Desvió los ojos de la carretera por unos minutos para dedicarle una sonrisa. –Llegaremos pronto a casa, _juntos_. No hubo mucha platica después de eso, Jack sabía que Elsa necesitaba su tiempo para poner sus cosas en orden, también sabía que se regañaría internamente por haber creado tal espectáculo en público. Luego de pasar un par de calles llegaron, la rubia fue la que bajo primero abrazándose a sí misma; la única ropa que llevaba era un simple vestido que compró en el centro comercial para la temporada de primavera. Al entrar al pequeño apartamento la piel se le puso de gallina, la chimenea estaba encendida; eso pudo haber creado un incendio accidental sin embargo el chico tenía sus principios.

-Jack…- le dio la espalda. –Lo siento…- otra vez las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, ensuciándolas con maquillaje.

-Hey, tranquila.- se acercó, secó una lágrima con su dedo pulgar. -¿Quieres un abrazo?- abrió sus brazos de par en par, Elsa asintió hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó respondiendo lentamente el abrazo, sabía que para ella era difícil –incluso después de tanto tiempo- tener contacto con la gente.

-No lo sé…- farfullaba. –En un minuto estaba con el _ticket _en mano y al segundo todo estaba congelado. Hans gritó que era un monstruo.- se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar otra vez el llanto. Jack respiro hondo un par de veces, mataría a esa cucaracha; pero ahora lo único que importaba era Elsa. Buscó entre los cajones del armario de roble alguna manta, solo encontró dos blancas como la nieve que caía afuera; la rodeo con esta. Elsa pego un pequeño salto ante el contacto humano, incluso después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que han pasado para seguir tan encerrada en sí misma pero a Jack no le molestaba. Sabía desde un principio donde se estaba metiéndose; besó su cabeza. Pronto un _click _se hizo en su cabeza, sabía que podría alegrarla.

Movió su mano sin que su compañera lo notara, pequeñas motas de nieve empezaban a caer del techo hasta volverse escarchar y llenar la sala de un color blanco puro. Elsa observó esto maravillada, el adolescente giro su muñeca haciendo un muñeco de nieve en un rincón de la habitación; _Olaf. _La chica sonrió débilmente, sostuvo con una mano el cobertor, la otra tomó la del chico Frost entrelazando sus dedos. –Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, _snowflake.- _le sonrió acercándose para estrujarla otra vez pero fue sorprendido cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Él no se esperaba esto; para nada. Aunque no desperdició la oportunidad, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura atrayéndola más a él, podrían haber pasado segundos no obstante para ellos fue una eternidad hasta que sus labios se separaron.

-Gracias.- pegó sus frentes acariciando su nuca, quedando entre sus dedos el cabello de Jack.

* * *

**_He de decir que está pareja ha esta rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Sé que es corto, este es mi primer crossover y es algo raro para mí hacer un crossover porque todas las parejas que me gustan son canon. ¡Espero que les guste!_**


End file.
